User blog:Masquerade Phantom/Help Wanted!
For those of you who do not know, I'm hard at work on the fanon-sequel to Bakugan Gundalian Invaders, Bakugan Battle Dimensions. But I can't do this by myself. Several things are needed for this to become a reality! Below are a list of these things, and the criteria for each, should you wish to apply to something. For those who do apply, I thank you. Hopefully my dreams can come true, and we can send our finished project to Japan some day. Artist Criteria *Should be able to draw as close to the same style/quality as those in Japan who design the characters and Bakugan/places/items/vehicles and weapons. I say this, as we want this to seem as realistic as possible, and these things I just listed are what would need to be drawn. A rather poor example that gives the general idea of what I'm looking for can be found by clicking on this link : http://manga-magician-girl1.deviantart.com/art/Bakugan-Fanseries-Cover-1-135374691 *Should be willing to redraw something if there are changes I'd like to be made. *Should be completely original with designs. In other words, don't mix Hydranoid's head with Saurus's body, and call it "Darkus Kronos." Don't recolor a picture of Drago on Photoshop and call it "Pyrus Chaos." This is just talking about Bakugan, of course. Everything needs to be original, no matter what category it fits into, and drawn in the style Bakugan is. Battle Features *Each generation of Bakugan brings something new to the series. We need help bringing totally epic and completely original features to the battle system. I had a few ideas, but my lack of experience playing Bakugan hinders my progress. *Be original when coming up with ideas. Don't steal things from other copyrighted series, such as Yu-Gi-Oh, unless you can find a way to change it enough that it's completely unique and original while still based off of something copyrighted. If you see an idea from someone else you like and it isn't copyrighted but is part of their own fanon story, ASK PERMISSION TO USE IT! Plot Improvement/Expansion *Our plot really needs to be improved. Each season of Bakugan has 52 episodes, and I don't think we can pull that off with what I have so far. Thus, the plot needs to be improved and expanded. *We also need people to come up with interesting plots for the episodes themselves, as well. Don't change a plot from a previous episode to fit this series. So don't have Nero Nemesis build a giant planet-destroying weapon as King Zenoheld did, in other words. *While people should be creative with their plot ideas, don't stray too far from the central plot of the series. Also keep in mind that not all plots will be selected. Those that are may be changed more to my liking if this needs to occur. Script Writer *While I probably will write most of the scripts for the episodes once a plot is established, I could still use help, so multiple episodes could be completed. This means you must know the proper formatting for a script, as well. *Keep in mind that some things in your script could be changed. Story Board Artist *These are for the artists that aren't as skilled as the character/item/Bakugan/et cetera designers I'm searching for. Story boards are meant to be sketchy and rough, showing a character performing a certain movement with a portion of the script along with it, to show how the episode would flow. *Should you apply to be a story board artist, you must know how a story board looks and is properly formatted. Do NOT change a portion of script or a character's established appearance. While the sketches don't have to be perfect, we should at least be able to differentiate between Dan Kuso and Shun Kazami. *Expect things to be changed, as always. Bakugan Canon-Fanon Wiki *All of our work on this series is to be displayed here, and a link can be found under the "Related Wikis" tab on the sidebar. *We need our own unique home page and logo, as well as a skin and such for the Wiki, preferably like this one. *All templates used for the articles here need to be fixed/added to be used in the articles. *Please join. We need your help! I may go through a time of inactivity due to my busy schedule, but don't "leave" because you feel it's "abandoned." Read the rules there and help in any way you can! Know your work is appreciated, and your membership even more! Category:Blog posts